The First Hunger Games
by eiffeltower16
Summary: "What is it Mama?" "The first televised fight to the death,"
1. District 1: Grace and Helix

The hot summer air had whipped through District 1 like a contagious disease. No-one had a reason to smile anymore, as if they had a reason to smile in the first place. The sun beat down hard, but this was only first year of President Snow's reign. The Silk household was in charge of making beautiful and glorious gowns for the sophisticated ladies in The Capitol and they had been working overtime the past week. Everyone up there is getting hyped up for a new television show called "The Hunger Games". The head peacekeeper said that the Districts are heavily involved but an official announcement and "Reaping" will take place in the town square today.

"Mama," Grace Silk sighed examining her blistered pink hands. She spent most her days dying the fabrics that her mother would use to sew beautiful dresses with in boiling water. "What am I meant to wear today, and what is a tessera and why did Papa make me go and get one?" Grace took off her everyday dress and gingerly stepped into the warm bath her mother had prepared for her. The bath wasn't meant to be warm but since the heat seeped and stained everything it touched, the water was a little above room temperature. For fifteen year old girl she still looked about twelve, with her petite figure and golden hair she could even pass for eleven if she tried. Elora Silk closed her eyes as if she was in pain before setting the elaborate satin gown she was sewing aside.

"I suppose you have right to know darling," she sighed going over to Grace to start shampooing her hair while she continued their conversation. "Do you know that there is going to be a new televised show about the districts of Panem showing?" Elora asked while Grace nodded before dipping her head underwater. She handed Grace a towel while taking another smaller one to dry her hair with. "For punishment, on rebelling against the Capitol President Snow, well the show is a televised fight to the death," Taking the comb from the little table next to her, she used it to gently comb through Grace's ringlets.

"Mama, I still don't understand why they wrote my name down and that stuff?"

"Baby, they reap out a girl and a boy from each district to be in the fight. To put your name in more than once we get food to help us survive, you know this hasn't been the best year for us but with this _celebration _coming up, lots of ladies have been requesting dresses to wear to the screenings," Tying a blue ribbon around the bun at the top of Grace's head, Elora went over to the chest of drawers by her bed and took out a slightly crinkled blue dress with buttons down the back. She helped her daughter into it before pulling her in for a tight hug and kissing her on the forehead.

"Mama, that's horrible, why on Earth would they treat it like a celebration?" She asked looking up at her mother, her deep blue eyes were full of worry and her dark lashes blinked furiously as if they were trying to shut the question out of her head.

"To boast that they are higher in society then us," her father said walking in, he was wearing his best clothes and her little sister Ruby ran into the room and jumped into his arms.

"My girls, let's go," he said holding the door out for them while her Ruby giggled, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail but instead of a ribbon wrapped around it, Elora had tied a long scrap of red silk to make a big bow on top of her head.

As they got to the town square Grace lined up and waited while she got fingerprint and blood sample done. Her heart beat furiously, so many mixed emotions swirled around inside her; fear, worry they tipped and turned inside threatening to explode.

"Hey stranger," she heard a giggle behind. She turned around and rolled her eyes. Her best friend Valerie was smiling behind her. "Nervous?" she questioned while Grace nodded, "Don't be, we can't get picked there are about a hundred in there," she flicked her auburn hair behind her and linked her arm through Grace's. The way she did it; the flip of her hair, the carefree tone, the smile almost made everything seem okay. But there was that little voice inside her head screaming that in actuality today really wasn't going to be an okay day.

Suddenly they heard the squeal of a microphone being too close to an amp and the whole district covered their ears. A woman walked onto the stage holding it. It was an extraordinary sight. Her whole body was orange like she had gotten a really bad spray tan and her eyes were absolutely covered in silver glitter. She was wearing some kind of silver glittery unitard and matching fluffy tutu. Her hair seemed to match her skin and was poofed up. Grace heard Valerie behind her stifle a laugh.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! I'm Fleur Bouquet and I shall be your proud host for District 1" she smiled in her silly Capitol accent. "I take it that your parents have told you all about this exciting opportunity!" she smiles even wider making her face seem very tight and stretched. "So without further ado, ladies first!"

She walks over to the small table by the podium housing a simple glass bowl filled to the brim with little white slips of paper.

Valerie grabbed Grace's hand and they held on to each other tightly while she chose a slip and strutted back to the microphone.

"Grace Silk," she called brightly looking around at the sea of faces. Valerie dropped Grace's hand and placed the other on her mouth, her eyes filled with tears and she pushed away into the crowd and away from Grace like she had something contagious. Grace looked around at her District who all looked away unable to meet her eyes. Her mother had her head buried in her father's collarbone and her father was looking at her intently like he would never see her again and wanted to remember her face, Ruby was playing with her rag doll on the dusty ground. Fleur held her hand out to help Grace up onto the podium and she took her hand worriedly and stood awkwardly while Fleur read out the next name. "Helix Grove," A blonde haired stocky sixteen year old boy walked up to the podium with no emotion on his chiselled face. Grace and he exchanged a look before tears filled both their eyes "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes for District 1!"


	2. District 2: Raven and Devin

"NO!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. Her long black hair, tinted purple in the sun, billowed in the fresh summer breeze. "I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" The hysterical fifteen-year-old was close to tears as she clung to a nearby lamppost. Ever since she had experienced someone being killed in the Rebellion, she had developed a phobia of death.

Her twin brother Devin looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Suck it up, princess," he drawled then saw the tears on her cheeks. "Don't worry; you won't get reaped, we're the wealthiest family in District 2," he added comfortingly.

Raven slowly let go of the post and as soon as her arms touched her sides Devin grabbed her, threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and started walking to the town square. She struggled and kicked but gave up when she realized Devin was way too strong for her.

It wasn't a long walk to the town square, thankfully. Devin wasn't sure how long he could listen to his sister's crying. I mean, he loved her to bits but she sure was annoying.

Walking up to the line he gently placed her on the cobblestone ground.

"Can you please go first?" she whispered quietly as if she were seven years old. Devin nodded reluctantly and stepped forward to the tables covered with white linen. A woman in a white lab coat, safety goggles, plastic gloves, and a hair net motioned for him to place his finger out.

Her hand waved in the vague direction of a large sign behind her. Devin had to fight the urge to punch her. She acted like they had some kind of disgusting disease she didn't want to catch. Nevertheless, he followed the rules.

Dipping his pointer finger in an inkwell he stamped it next to his name and she stuck a needle in his arm to extract blood. He fought the urge to cry out; she had deliberately stuck it in there hard to hurt him.

As soon as she took the needle out he flicked his hand near her face. She flinched and started spraying some kind of mist in the air. Devin swaggered off, proud of his self-control.

"Hello? Is this thing working?" asked a shrill voice from behind a velvet red curtain. Her question must have been answered because a couple of seconds later she commanded, "Open the curtains and let the festival begin!"

The peacekeepers obliged and opened them, faces turned down to the floor. As soon as the curtains opened Devin wished they were closed again to hide the hideous sight in front of him. A woman was standing there. At least he thought it was a woman.

Her skin was pale white, and Devin secretly wondered if she had ever gotten any Vitamin D. Either that or she was deathly sick. Her eyes were a piercing blue, her hair bleached blonde and twirled in an elaborate up-do. She wore a purple satin tulip dress with a clashing orange silk sash. Her boots went all the way up to her knobbly knees and had laces from the tips of her toes to the top of the boot.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour! I am Nina Jewell and I'm the proud host of District 2," she trilled excitedly walking over to the table with two glass bowls full of white slips.

"Ladies first," she smiled, jumping up and down and clapping like a young child. Everyone watched as her hand lowered dramatically into the bowl and produced a tiny paper slip.

"Raven Dramorè," she read, looking out at the sea of faces. Devin caught the eye of their father who was watching Raven like a hawk, only with a pained expression. Devin and Raven's father was Head Peacekeeper and their mother was the most influential person in the whole district.

Raven hid behind a curtain of dark hair as she walked up to the podium.

Devin's heart skipped a beat when Nina asked for a volunteer.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" he called out. Raven's worried expression melted and she started crying as she thanked her brother for volunteering for her.

"Ladies and gentlemen the tributes of District 2: Raven and Devin Dramorè!"

* * *

If you are enjoying the story please review!

Thank-you

~eiffeltower16 & CharmedAnodite


	3. District 3: Electra and Albert

**Hello! I'm CharmedAnodite and in case you didn't know, I'm eiffeltower16's cousin. We're collaborating on this fanfic so I'm going to be writing a few chaps and we're helping each other proofread. I am doing my favourite district, District 3, which is the district I think I'd be in. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Hunger Games idea just the characters in this fanfic.**

* * *

"Dad, why did I have to sign up for tesserae?" asked Electra as she followed her father down the silvery paths to the town square where the Reaping would take place. Her father sighed.

"It's because we don't have enough food, Ellie," he replied, "Ever since the rebellion, you know, the one Grandpa died in? There hasn't been enough food for anyone. The Capitol takes it all."

They paused their conversation while the Peacekeepers performed a citizen check on them. Electra stood as still as she could while they waved a metal device over her and put her finger on the scanner when prompted.

"But why did they put my name in the big glass bowl?" she questioned, glancing fearfully at the stage. The glass bowls sat, in all their glory, on a long table covered in a lace tablecloth. Electra knew that, somewhere in those bowls, would be a few slips of paper with her name on it.

"Why, Dad?"

"Because the Capitol wants to punish the rebels for what they did." He gulped. "They want their children to pay and fight on TV for their entertainment." Electra's aqua eyes widened and she gave her father a hug.

"I wish you didn't have to work in the factory, Ellie," he murmured into her dark brown hair. "I wish the Capitol didn't have so much power over everyone."

Electra and her father both worked at the largest factory in District 3, the one that manufactured televisions. 14 hours a day, they worked, covering screens with glass, connecting wires to circuit boards, and packing them all into boxes to be sent to the Capitol. Electra specialized in displays while her father was more on the programming side. Her job was to insert self-cleaning liquid into the glass of plasma screens, perfect pixel after pixel of LCD, and try cable after switch to create the brightest, most vibrant colour. It was hard work but it's what they had to do to survive. Without the pay, small as it was, they wouldn't even be able to have water in their home.

The television screens around the square buzzed to life, all displaying a hideous Capitol lady on the stage. She had lavender skin and dark purple hair twisted around her head like a turban.

"Be strong for me," her father whispered, "if you get chosen, stay strong. It's what Mum would do." Electra nodded, trying to blink back the tears. Losing your mother at 13 is something that scars you quite a bit. She occupied herself by straightening the creases in her simple cotton dress and retying her hair into a neat bun.

"Hello, People of District 3! My name is Lacey Fabalei and I am your district's host today!" she trilled into the high-tech microphone, smoothing her oversized blue bubble skirt. "Welcome to the first annual reaping of the Hunger Games!" Electra's father gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sure everyone knows what the Hunger Games is about, don't you?" she said in a voice one would use to speak to 3-year-olds. "Well, if you don't, here's a quick little video explaining what it is!" The screens all immediately flashed the Capitol logo then cut to footage of President Snow explaining what the rebels did and why the Hunger Games were created. He talked about how the Games should be treated as privilege, a chance for fame, wealth and glory. Soon enough, the video was over and Lacey's grinning face filled the screens once again.

"Now you've seen what it's all about, don't you want to be a part of it, children?" giggled Lacey. "Let's start with the boys today, shall we?" She reached her hand into the bowl on the left and drew out a single slip clasped between her inch-long red nails. She slowly unfolded it and the entire district held their breath.

"Albert Esdee!" The crown immediately huddled away from the 15-year-old boy, scared he might try to hurt them as practice for the Games. The camera caught him glance back to an ancient man, leaning heavily on a metal cane. The old man glared at him like he was no more than scum on the bottom of his shoe. Albert kept a stony gaze and slowly made his way up to the stage, every pair of eyes in Panem on him. Electra squinted at him. He worked in the factory with her and sometimes they would work together on a particularly difficult task. He was thin and frail yet no one could best him in engineering. He could build a music player out of explosion scraps and a memory stick from a single piece of metal. Lacey congratulated him and moved towards the second bowl.

"Who will be the lovely lady to stand beside this young man? Let's find out, shall we?" She fished a slip out of the pile and opened it tantalizingly slow.

"Electra Rae!" Her father stared at her; he really didn't believe she would be chosen.

"Stay strong," was all he said as he gave her a kiss goodbye. Electra walked, as if in a trance, up to the stage. She couldn't have been chosen; she was only 13! She was so caught up in her own thoughts, she didn't even notice the tears silently snaking down her cheeks.

"Come, come," beckoned Lacey, gesturing to the spot beside her. She forced herself to shake hands with Albert.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. He wasn't crying but Electra could see his blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a big round of applause for the District 3 Tributes!"

* * *

**So what did you think? I've always loved technology, that's why I like this district. Eiffeltower16 will definitely be doing District 4 because that's her favourite but I will try to do some later chapters. I will also be proofreading some other chapters too. Review please?**

**~CharmedAnodite**

**PS: How awful are the tribute parade costumes in the movie? I haven't actually seen the movie I just saw pictures of the costumes. Seriously what does a moon have to do with transportation? And why does Glimmer look like a Vegas showgirl?**


End file.
